


Admit It Already!

by HonkivsKyouki



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Hidden Feelings, Kuroro and Illumi wont admit their feelings, M/M, Others characters will be added later on, Pairing is a bit uncommon, Romance, Slight Hisogon, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkivsKyouki/pseuds/HonkivsKyouki
Summary: To him, those two were the closest things he has to "Best Friends", and for a while now he's been noticing that they're acting a bit weirder than usual. From the longing gazes, the small "accidental" touches, to the long conversations. But, wait, there's a problem...Those two won't openly admit their feelings. So that's where Hisoka and his adorable Fruit and tag-alone white cat come into help those two admit their feelings. It won't be easy but it'll pay off later on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking, "Why does this person keep writing stories when they still have unfinished works?" I'm such a horrible person for that. I know this is somewhat of an uncommon pairing, but I hope you'll give it a chance. I wanted to try out writing different characters than the usual ones I do and in advance, I want to apologize if I don't capture them well enough.  
> Disclaimer:I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any character used for this story.

The trio had decided to meet in a cafe that Kuroro very much liked, for the fact that they had the best pudding and such. The redhead strolled through the crowds of downtown. It was a bit early to meet up at the cafe, so he decided to stroll around the downtown area. As he walked, his mind drifted to the days he met Illumi and Kuroro.

Hisoka's probably known these two ever since his teens years. He knows what makes them happy and what makes them tick. He knows how to treat both of them and knows when he's crossed their boundaries. If he remembered correctly he had actually met Illumi before he even met Kuroro.

He had met Illumi during his second year at Hunter High. They were paired up as partners for a project based on creating your own country or something like that. Since everyone pretty much had a partner and will actually no really wanted to pair up with a "Creepy" person as Hisoka and an "Emotionless" person as Illumi, they were left with no choice but to work together.

Hisoka actually enjoyed being paired up with Illumi. He didn't mind doing most of the talking. He had learned a few things about Illumi during their partnership. Illumi had four siblings, him being the oldest if he remembered. He was rather fond of his little brother Killua and had great hopes that one day his brother would take over the family business and make their Mother and Father very proud. As much as he was fond of his little brother, he wasn't a big fan of his brother's friend Gon. Stating that having friends only got in the way. But he was forced to tolerate him for the sake of his precious little brother Killua.

From there they began to talk and hang out outside of school. He was introduced to his precious Killua and Killua's adorable little friend Gon, who he quickly took a liking too (Much to Killua's annoyance). Both of them were in their last year in middle school and next year would be joining Hisoka and Illumi.

Unfortunately after that year, Illumi wasn't in Hunter high for some reason being that he wanted to try out homeschool, or that's what Killua a least told him. He was thrilled though that now he would see his adorable little Gon on daily basis.

So now this is where Kuroro comes in and becomes his new "best friend". Kuroro was the leader of a group called "The Phantom Troupe" or "The Spiders". Kuroro and he met on the morning train to school. To pass the time Hisoka started to shuffle his cards and across from him, Kuroro sat watching with amazement. He had asked how he could quickly shuffle the cards without dropping them. They both realized that they went to the same school. Kuroro suggested that he be would an amazing addition to his group of friends. He went on to explain a bit about his friends and their little group. Hisoka was pretty impressed with what he heard about the group and agreed to meet them. Let's just say most of them didn't give him a friendly welcoming, but it didn't matter much to him now that he had some other entertainment aside from his little fruit.

During the last few months of school, Illumi returned back to the school and that's when he find outs that Illumi and Kuroro knew each other from before. But not longer than Hisoka and Illumi. Now the three pretty much hang out either in the afternoons or sometimes on the weekends, unless Illumi is busy and Kuroro can't make it.

Now most would say that Hisoka is the type of person who catches the smallest trace of fear or the slightest change in a person's personality. For a while now he's seen the small looks that Kuroro gives Illumi. It's the type that you would give someone that you have deeper feelings for. And well for Illumi, it would be the sudden interest in the conversation between him and Kuroro. Let's just say Illumi doesn't show much interest or emotion in anything.

For a while now Hisoka's been trying to think of some ways to maybe, possibly, get them together. Doing the usual stuff like giving small hints or trying to get them to hang out more, just the two of them. Or trying to make it obvious that they have feelings for each other. Nothing at this point has really worked. The last thing he has on his mind is to get some help from his adorable little fruit and the tag-along white cat. You have to admit he's a pretty good friend for trying to give his "best friends" a happy ending.

Let's hope their usual hang out session went well and maybe gave him some new ideas to get them together.

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to actually see someone write this pairing, so I'm a bit worried that I won't write it well. Anyways this will also probably be a slow update story for the fact that school is taking up too much of my time. I recently just back into my art and writing, which feels pretty good. Ahem! Well as always thanks for reading ^^


End file.
